The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to detecting a collision event and reporting the collision event using a wireless modem. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A wireless modem may be used to facilitate transmission and reception of wireless signals within a wireless communications system. In some scenarios, the wireless modem may be used to autonomously communicate in an emergency situation. For instance, the wireless modem may be included in a vehicle and used to transmit a distress signal after identifying a collision event has occurred. In some cases, the wireless modem may fail to identify the collision event (e.g., due to damage of a component or a wired communication link) and, therefore, may fail to report that the collision event has occurred. In other cases, the wireless modem may identify that the collision event has occurred but may be damaged and incapable of transmitting the distress signal.